The Looney Tunes Show Christmas Special
Plot The story begins with Bugs is running a Christmas program of a play of The Night Before Christmas. Bugs plays dad, Lola plays mother, Daffy plays Santa & Porky plays well a reindeer. However Elmer Fudd wants to make a play on eating rabbits for Christmas dinner instead. The judges can't decide which play to do. So they hold a Christmas contest between Bugs & Elmer (including questions about popular Christmas specails & movies). Bugs awnsers the specails right but Elmer gets most of the Christmas events right. So Elmer wins. All sad Bugs leaves his friends at the stage & walks home. He says "I wish I never ben born". Then his Gardian Angle (a rabbit crossed overed between Bugs & SpongeBob SquarePants) apperes & takes Bugs to the world were he was never born. He shows him were Daffy & Porky ended up. Ran as slaves by Elmer Fudd who tries to kidnap rabbits. Speedy ended up not so fast & always in a hospital. Wile E. Coyote ate the Road Runner but ate almost every roadrunner in the world he is shown fat & throwing up. Marvin the Martian is shown to be a fruitcakes getting chased by dogs & last Bugs sees Lola in a dumpster who is a nerd & didnt find Bugs attractive. Bugs desides he wants his old life back which the angle does. Bugs then goes & tells his friends that even though his play wasnt voted he still liked being with his friends. However Elmers play was canceled for harming rabbits. So Bugs got to put on his play after all. After the play Bugs & his friends have a Christmas party were Bugs tells them all they are all special to him. Merrie Melodie Deck the Looney Halls CGI Short Coyote Clause Cast Jeff Bergman- Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Bugs'es Gardian Angle Kristen Wiig- Lola Bunny Bob Bergen- Porky Pig Billy West- Elmer Fudd Fred Armisen- [[Speedy Gonzales]] Damon Jones- Foghorn Leghorn Maurice LaMarche- Yosemite Sam Eric Bauza- Marvin the Martian Frank Welker- Road Runner (CGI Short only even though he appered in the specail) John Kassi- Pete Puma Quotes *'Bugs': I wish I ne we had been born! sobs Trivia *This episode is a parody of Its A Wonderful Life. Tiny Toon Adventures did a spoof on the film before this. *The Christmas specials mentioned in the contest were Frosty the Snowman, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, A Christmas Story, Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer, VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas, & Mickey Mouses Christmas Carrol. *Briefly at one point Road Runner had a cameo sledding down a hill getting chased by Wile E. who was also on a sled. *Tina Russo Duck, Sylvester & Tweety appered in the episode but they had no speaking roles. *Nellie Runner Road Runner's girlfriend (who 1st appered in The Bird Races) appered with Road Runner at the Christmas party. *Bugses Gardian Angle is a cross between Bugs & Nickelodeon's popular cartoon star SpongeBob SquarePants who acts like Bugs in a different way. Category:Episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Christmas Specails Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers